Mahroe (Fireball Force)
Mahroe (マーロー) is the main antagonist from the long-running series Super Baxter. Gameplay Stats *Stamina type: Magma (colored Red, Orange, Yellow and Black) *Sidestep type: Normal *Jump type: Super jump *Perfect Guard type: Teleport Normal Moves *'Rush' - - Mahroe does three attacks with his death trident. ** - Mahroe swipes the trident downwards. ** - Mahroe swipes the trident horizontally then thrusts it into the opponent's chest. *'Heavy' - - Mahroe performs a stronger melee. ** - Mahroe swings the trident outforward. ** - Mahroe stabs the ground and lava comes out underneath it. *'Throw' - - Mahroe impales the opponent with his Death Trident and holds them upwards before shooting a blast of Magma to launch the opponen forward. *'Awakening' - - Mahore forms himself in Magma. *'Rush Up' - Up - Mahroe rushes up and performs quick melees with his death trident. ** - Mahroe dashes forward swinging the trident out infront of him. ** - Mahroe swings horizontally with the trident and then swings it vertically upwards. *'Rush Down' - 30px Down - Mahroe performs two quick melees with his death trident. ** - Allows Mahroe to thrust the trident out forward. ** - Allows Mahroe to thrust it again to the chest area. *'Smash' - Hold - Mahroe thrusts a Magma punch out forward. *'Heavy Smash' - Hold - Mahroe slams the ground and lava comes up underneath the opponent. *'Smash Up' - Up + Hold - Mahroe will visiously headbutt into the opponent. *'Smash Down' - Down + Hold - Mahroe stomps the ground creating a small stream of lava and magma come out to the opponent. *'Pound Attack' - While jumping press Down + - Mahroe thrusts the trident and falls downwards below him. *'High-Speed Counterattack' - when about to be hit - Mahroe steps back and shoots a pulse of Magma right in the opponent's face. Techniques *'Magma Beam' - - Mahroe shoots a beam of magma from his finger out at the opponent. ---- *'Die! Die! DIE!!!' - - Mahroe kicks the opponent high in the air and launches himself forwards over the opponent and surrounds the opponent around his magma based ball and shoots them downwards. ---- *'Magma Sphere' - - Mahroe creates a circle-like energy up on his head and tosses it at the opponent. ---- *'Magma Ball' - - Mahroe raises one arm out creating a sphere of Magma and Lava as he smirks down at the opponent and throws the ball down at the opponent exploding half the battlefield. Quotes Intro *Let the horror show begin *Sadly, I won't be needing your help. *You have to get through me, first. *Maybe i'll just kill you right away this time. (To Baxter) *Heh heh heh... Come for another glimpse of hell, have you? (To Gunther) *You just don't know when to quit, do you? (To Chester) *What do you say to a little workout, Follicle? (To Follicle) *You won't defeat me so easily this time! (To Adult Bazyli) *Nothing quite brings out my anger like an opponent wielding a sword... (To Spyre) Techniques *Die! Die! DIE!!! (Die! Die! DIE!!!) *Magma Sphere! (Magma Sphere) *Here's my Full Power, since you asked so nicely! (Magma Form) *I will turn you into dust! (Golden Mahroe) Awakened Technique *It's over! (Magma Ball) *Perish with your planet! (Magma Ball) Victory Quotes *A most expected result. Trivia Category:Fireball Force